Double-Talk, Double-Time!
by Whose Liner
Summary: Pinkie Pie takes a short break from work to do one of the things she does best...crazy talk! Which naturally involves confusing the heck out of her friend, Fluttershy.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own "_My Little Pony_" and...meh, life goes on.

(By the way, this fanfic is meant to function as a standalone story, but it ultimately makes more sense if you've already read my previous MLP works. If you didn't...tsk, tsk.)

* * *

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Double-Talk, Double Time!**

It was a BEE-**YOO**-TEE-FOOL day in Ponyville and...oh, for crying out-

Look, any and all available details regarding this cute little town can be found in the appropriate travel brochure! So, if you're that curious about it, LOOK IT UP! Geez!

What, I gotta explain EVERYTHING around here?

Anyway, one of the attractions within the said brochure was the spa, just one of many locations on the list that made up Ponyville's roster of amenities.

The gorgeous unicorn Rarity, expert fashion desinger, exited the building accompanied by the cute and kind (albeit timid) pegasus Fluttershy. The latter's yellow coat never looked smoother and her light pink mane waved elegantly from a slow, serene breeze of wind.

For many onlookers, it was indeed a sight to behold. Both girls sighed in unison.

"There's absolutely **nothing** on this earth that compares to an afternoon of pleasurable pampering!" Rarity declared.

"Mm-hm!" Fluttershy happily agreed. "It makes a pony feel wonderful, inside and out!"

"After the massive workload I had to contend with earlier today, a session at the spa was worth waiting for!"

Rarity closed her eyes for a moment and took a whiff of the fresh air surrounding her. The elements and makings of a good day were clearly in place.

"Fluttershy, darling...are you hungry? I know **I** certainly am! Why don't we get something to eat?" she asked.

"Oh, Rarity...I...I'm sorry...I promised Pinkie Pie and the Cakes that I'd help them out at Sugarcube Corner today!"

The nervous, jittery tone Fluttershy let out was normal for her. Most ponies who knew her were used to it and never let it bother them. (Or they **tried** not to, at least.)

"There's no need to apologize! If you've already made plans, you **must** keep them! A promise is a promise, after all."

"Thanks...I'll see you later, okay?"

"Definitely!"

The two close friends gave each other a gentle nuzzle then went their seperate ways. Still a bit hungry (and thirsty), Rarity made her way to a nearby juice bar. She immediately spied Rainbow Dash sitting at a small round table, taking a long, satisfying sip of her fruit smoothie through a straw.

"Mmm..." she said, licking her lips and savoring the delicious taste. "Chilled to perfection and as smooth as a mountain's stream! It doesn't get much better than this!"

"Well, **somepony** looks as happy as a clam!" Rarity chirped.

Rainbow averted her gaze upward up from her drink to see her unicorn friend. The curls in her purple mane (and tail) seemed to have a mind of their own, lightly bouncing with every step taken, further complimenting the lovely atmosphere she emitted, no doubt a result (partially) from her spa treatments.

"Fay faf agemph?" Rainbow asked, lifting her head (and probably not realizing that the straw was still in her mouth).

Rarity shot her friend a brief disapproving expression and exhaled slowly.

"I said that you appeared rather pleased with yourself!"

* * *

"I'm sure everypony will end up very pleased with themselves after they try my concoction!" Fluttershy said to herself.

Before journeying to Sugarcube Corner, Fluttershy stopped by her cottage to pick up a crucial item. Rummaging through a small pile of loose papers on a small desk in her bedroom, she found the one she was looking for and securely tucked it under her wing.

As she locked the front door of her home, she heard a most familiar - and **loud** - voice.

"HEY, FLUTTERS!"

With little to no warning, a blur of pink surrounded Fluttershy. This blur was bouncing, running, flipping and exhibiting half a dozen other physical maneuvers that she couldn't identify. But what was truly amazing was the fact that all of these various actions were being performed simultaneously.

The seemingly endless supply of energy permeated the blur's voice.

"Hiya, Fluttershy! Wazzup? Thought you were gonna be at the shop today! Y'know, that place where sugar freaks get their sugar rushes? What's with the delay? Are you coming or not? Huh, huh, HUH?"

On that last word, the blur came to a halt and a pink pony with hot pink curly mane took its place. Wide eyes coupled with an eerily wide smile and perhaps a bit too crazy for her own good (or anypony's good, for that matter), the appropriately named Pinkie Pie always knew how to make an entrance...and throw the wildest of parties...

Sometimes it was sompony's birthday, anniversary or cute-ceañera...and MANY other times, it was for no particular reason whatsoever. Nevertheless, Pinkie would host a celebration for simply the sake of doing so and ALWAYS making sure to have fun in the process, sparing no expense with the intention of promising that each and every party of hers were equal in terms of the proverbial bells and whistles. It was usually quite the spectacle.

As far as a pony's nature goes, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie existed on opposite ends of the spectrum. Pinkie was a bundle of excitement with so much exuberance, one might think that a party was continually going on inside her mind. (And it probably was.)

Fluttershy, on the other hoof, was a timid, nervous pegasus. So much so it was almost beyond belief. Her daily duties consisted of assisting nature's creatures of all shapes and sizes who required her services. If there was one thing in all the world she **didn't** shy away from, it was an animal friend in need. (With the only exception being frightening, fully grown, fire-breathing, ferocious dragons.)

It puzzled the mind as to how these mares operated as good friends, but they both managed it very well...although the occasional (unintentional) scare from Pinkie didn't quite mesh with her winged companion.

"Oh, my...Pinkie Pie...y-you-"

"No, no, wait! Lemme guess! Did I...startle, humiliate, scare, mortify, surprise, petrify, dazzle or shock you?"

Fluttershy couldn't help but let out a small smile and tiny giggle in amusement.

"All...all of the above, I think," she confirmed.

"I **thought** so!" Pinkie declared with conviction.

"Anyway, I was just getting the recipe...see?"

Pinkie's eyes saw the folded piece of paper under her friend's wing.

"Yes! Exactly what we needed!"

Suddenly, her expression turned serious for a brief moment and her head started whipping and turning up, down, right and left frantically. As she halted all movement, a dull buzz began to echo through her ears and brain, producing a sharp gasp.

"Pinkie Sense tingling! Danger!"

"D-d-danger?"

"Oopsie! False alarm! It's only-"

"SPIKE!"

The duo turned their attention to the source of the voice and saw a small purple baby dragon caked with mud and some nasty scratch marks emerge from a field of tall grass not too far away from Fluttershy's home, followed by a lavender unicorn equally covered in sludge and scratches. Her annoyed look made it clear that she was the one who called out the dragon's name.

"**And** Twilight Sparkle!" Pinkie excitedly noted.

"That's the **last** time I take a shortcut of yours!" Spike complained.

"I **told** you we needed a map!" Twilight retorted. "Then we wouldn't have taken that many shortcuts!"

"Twilight, you've been living in Ponyville for...**how** long now? You shouldn't need a map at **all!**"

The unicorn and her little assistant glared at each other. Fluttershy was obviously worried that the argument might evolve into something worse. If Pinkie was feeling the same, she wasn't showing it.

"C'mon, you two...don't fight," she said as gently as possible. "Now, what happened?"

The dragon inhaled, preparing to explain himself in a single breath. Spike's story wasn't going to be long, but he felt it was best too just get it out of the way, lest Twilight overcomplicate things with potentially unecessary, nitpicking details.

"It was a beautiful morning, Twilight and I decided to take an extended stroll through town, we took a few wrong turns and then **somehow** got lost! Twilight tried a shortcut...and didn't see the **swamp!**"

"Excuse **me! **It **looked** like an overly sized mud puddle! I thought we could jump it!"

"That 'mud puddle' of yours was **bubbling! **Who knows what things-"

"Wait, isn't that swamp right near a huge...**thorn** bush?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight looked at herself and then at Fluttershy, although she kept her mouth shut as she didn't want to accidentally let out an insensitive remark. Spike, on the other hoof, couldn't help but further indicate the shortcut's inadequacies.

"Yeah...she missed that, **too**..." he quipped. "And thanks to that stupid bush, we're in a lotta pain right-"

"I dunno, you look like you're having fun!" Pinkie interrupted.

"Like **fun** we are!" Twilight hissed. "If **I** weren't the...wait a minute..."

Twilight took a few seconds to ponder her previous choice of words.

"Maybe I can help!" Pinkie suggested. "That bubbly swamp can can do **wonders** for the body!"

Everypony else began to sweat as Pinkie slowly approached the injured, dirty duo...but then paused to quickly warn her quiet companion of something that had crossed her mind.

"Oh...Fluttershy? Y'might not wanna watch this," she advised.

The said pony turned away as Pinkie resumed her unspoken task. But even with closed eyes, her ears picked up sound that registered as unpleasant.

"Umm...Pinkie, do you have ANY idea of what you're attempting?"

"No...at least, not entirely."

"OUCH! Careful of the-YEOW! You'd think a...AHH! Get your hoof **outta** there!"

"Next?"

"WHOA! Look out for the **scales!** Hey, HEY! Not too much of the-YEEK! That tickles...!"

Fluttershy wasn't sure what to make of the yells, and even less so of the cracking, stretching and mud-splashing noises, causing her to cringe and turn away.

Once the excruciating ochestra that her ears were being subjected to had ceased, she opened her peepers a sliver.

"Don't worry, I have a gentle touch!" Pinkie Pie said, dusting off her front hooves.

"That's up for debate!" Twilight responded.

"Toldja I **didn't** know what I was doing!"

Fluttershy noticed that the grime all over Spike and Twilight had (mostly) been converted to small blotches relocated to their cheeks, foreheads, noses, knees and some of their joints.

"Isn't that the pretty picture, Flutters?" Pinkie asked sweetly, not expecting an answer.

"Again...**debatable!**" Twilight almost roared.

"Aw, does it still hurt?"

Twilight paused and let her eccentric friend's words sink in. The scratches on her body remained, but the pain had completely vanished without a trace once Pinkie went to work on her.

"Actually...I feel great!" she announced, quite stunned. "I dare say even better than **before** I got dirty!"

"No thanks are necessary!" assured Pinkie. "Just get yourselves home, hose each other down and that'll be the end of it!"

"Will do!" Spike said.

As the friends waved goodbye to each other, Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief, glad that things hadn't gotten too out of control. One thing still left her puzzled, though.

"Pinkie...how did you know that the mud could...do...what it did?"

"That's simple...I know almost **everything** around these parts!"

"Really?"

"Really."

As the two girls left for town, Fluttershy gave another thought to the events that had transpired. At first glance, most ponies might've thought Pinkie was bragging about her credentials. Those who knew her very well took her random and insane behavior into account...leading them to believe that she (probably) was boasting in the slightest.

* * *

"Fluttershy, I can't thank you enough for your help!"

The said pony smiled and bowed her head. At Sugarcube Corner, the customers were usually in abundance, but the newest addition to their menu was a special concoction recently provided by Fluttershy. Mrs. Cake, one of the owners, was the one who requested Fluttershy's presence today.

"Oh, it's my pleasure!" she replied. "But I am a **little** surprised that the recipe for my pet Angel's carrot cake was such a huge hit!"

"It sold in an instant!" Mrs. Cake exclaimed. "The customers positively **loved** it! I tried to make some more, but I couldn't get it quite right! So-"

"**That's** why we needed your list of specific ingredients...**and** your personal touch!" Pinkie chirped, jumping in.

The smile on Fluttershy's face didn't falter.

"All right, then...let's do this!" she said with confidence.

As before, Pinkie spontaneously froze in place. Fluttershy took notice of the jittery tail, which was the only part of her buddy's body in motion.

"Oh, dear! A tail twitch!" she said, starting to panic.

"And you know what **that** means!" quipped Pinkie, unaffected at the prospect of imminent danger.

"Should we duck for cover?"

"Nah, no worries! Whatever's coming down, we're a safe distance from it!"

"How do you know?"

Pinkie grabbed Fluttershy in a headlock, flung open the entrance to the bakery and pulled out a stopwatch (from nowhere, no less) to count down the seconds...

"Five, four, three, two...AND-"

"WHOOOAAA! LOOK OUT BELOW!" bellowed a voice coming from high up.

Pinkie's instincts were right on the money as she and Fluttershy looked out the door just in time to witness a grey pegasus with a blonde mane zigzagging downwards at a frightening velocity, causing some of the townsfolk to take cover.

She crashed into a stallion (and the dirt), causing a huge cloud of dust to kick up from the collision.

Quickly sitting up, she whipped her head right and left at near-lightning speed, panicking that all of the mail she was to deliver had fallen out of her saddlebags and were spread all over the ground. On top of that, she had a couple of minor scratches on her body and some leaves and twigs had become entangled in her mane.

Her appearance on the scene may not have been the most graceful or dramatic of entrances, but it was still difficult to ignore...especially for Rainbow Dash and Rarity, who were nearby. They couldn't take their eyes off what had just transpired.

"My word!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yep...that's Derpy for ya," confirmed Rainbow. "Whatcha saw was about par for the course...for **her**, anyway."

With that, Pinkie closed the door and resumed her usual smile.

"See? Aside from that mailpony, everything's **fine!** I'd say everything's **gravy**, but that'd be a big, fat lie...**obviously!**"

"Uh...obviously."

Mrs. Cake, who also saw the whole fiasco, verbally jumped in.

"Pardon me, but now that the show is over...could we all get back to business here?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Pinkie said, giving her boss a mock salute.

"Er...P-P-Pinkie?" Fluttershy rasped.

"Yeah?"

"B-before we start cooking...c-c-could you...let go of my head first?"

* * *

And so, the three ladies immediately went to work constructing a small group of carrot cakes. Under Fluttershy's guidance (coupled with little tips here and there which weren't written down on the recipe), the desired effect would definitely be achieved.

For the next hour or so, thing were reasonably quiet at the shop (based on the testimony of Mrs. Cake's husband who had been working the front counter), but the hope would be that ponies would gather by the ton once the carrot cakes were put up for sale the next day.

"Whew!" Mrs. Cake went, wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead. "Okay...two more of those, and I think that'll be enough for tomorrow's sale!"

Dabbing the goods with a few last drops of decorative icing, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy looked at each other and shared a congratulatory grin.

"Listen, Fluttershy..." she continued. "I believe I've gotten the hang of how you specifically handle this...so why don't you let me wrap up these last ones while you and Pinkie take a well deserved break?"

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm sure. Take a load off, you've earned it."

"Thank you so much!"

Fluttershy did as suggested and took a seat at one of the empty tables. Pinkie followed suit, bringing along a pair of milkshakes; vanilla for Fluttershy and a strawberry-flavored one for herself.

"Here ya go!" she said, just as energetic as she was when the day started (which brought a interesting topic of discussion to Fluttershy's mind).

The pegasus watched in wonder as Pinkie appeared to be consuming her beverage in a rather calm fashion.

"Um, Pinkie?"

"Yo!"

"Not that I'm complaining...well, not really...but what I mean is...uh, how come you're sipping that drink so...slowly?"

"Oh, was that bad?"

"Not at all! It's just that you usually put so much force and effort into everything you do...so, I was expecting more of the same."

"Nice observation! But turbo-slurping cold stuff like this is a BIG no-no!"

"It is?"

"Yuh-**huh!** Does the phrase '_brain freeze_' mean anything to you? **Nopony** wants that!"

Fluttershy knew that even if she kept quiet, Pinkie would carry both sides of the conversation, guaranteed to result in the strangest of talks. But she took a deep breath, doing her best to prepare herself for the inevitable.

"Nopony, huh?"'

"**Nuh**-uh! Don't get me wrong, the sugar rushes you can get from these drinks aren't like **anything** you've ever experienced on this planet! But if my brain gets left in the cold, so does my **vast** knowledge of Ponyville and everything that happens around here!"

"Like how you knew that crash back in town was going to happen?"

"That and then some!"

"Then **what?**"

"Hey! Don't question my '_what_' when I clearly know what's **what!**"

"Why not?"

"And don't poke around the '**why**' when you're still challenging my what!"

"But, uh...who's poking?"

"Maybe you could tell **me** that! Y'know...since you **enjoy** stealing my 'why' and 'what' on a regular basis!"

"Oh, no...w-was I...**stealing? **Does that make me a crook?"

Pinkie crossed her forelegs and eyed the pegasus suspiciously.

"I dunno! **Could** be, Fluttershy...cooooould be...c'mon, let's get real! You certainly **cook** like a rook!"

"No, I don't! I...I cook like Fluttershy!"

"Give me one reason to believe you!"

"Because I **am** Fluttershy!"

"Don't try to weasel outta this with a technicality! You gotta get up WAAAAAY early in the morning to pull a **fast **one on ol' Pinkie Pie!"

"B-b-but I'm not fast at all! I'm...n-n-n-nice and slow!"

Pinkie's small frown evaporated, making way for her trademark smile.

"Well, of **course** you are! **Everypony **knows that! You're incredibly nice **and** incredibly slow!"

"That's kind of you to sa...wait, what?"

"And I wouldn't have ya **any** other way! Cuz then you wouldn't be **you!**"

"Phew! That's a relief! I doubt I'd be able to cope being all locked up!"

"Yeah, the 'behind bars' look doesn't suit you! Neither would the black and white stripes! Heard they can make a pony look fat...although Zecora sure seems to make it work..."

Fluttershy hesitated before (cautiously) asking her next couple of questions.

"So...I'm fine, then? I'm...not a criminal after all?"

"Hey, only YOU'D know that!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure my track record is spotless...I certainly don't **think **I'm a criminal-"

"Such uncertainty! But let's be honest...do any of us **really** know who we are? For all we know, there could be a **genius** of a pony inside that yellow head of yours, just itching to get out and plan her next helping of henious, hideous, horrific, hazardous hordes of hackwork...on a hunch that it all could be hindered by a heroic act of heroism that happened by a happy, helpful heroine!"

There was a point (and strange certain logic) to Pinkie's babbling, even if nopony could figure it out right away. The safest thing for Fluttershy to do was to go with the flow...even if she had absolutely NO idea what Pinkie Pie was going on about.

"But, hey...I know it's a hayful to handle! Heck, if you can't habitually hack it, I won't hold it against you for hardly hopping to it, you horizontal horsey!"

"You won't?"

"Of course not! After all...you're no Angel!"

"I'm **not?** B-b-but I provide love and care for all woodland creatures! I'm **very** kindhearted!"

"Nopony's denying that!"

"So, wait...I mean, you just said-"

"That you're no Angel!"

"Well...!"

"Whoops! I'm sensing a potential misunderstanding here!"

Preparing to explain her previous statement, Pinkie took a moment to clear her throat...and take another slow slurp of her milkshake.

"I'm talking about **Angel**, your cutie patootie bunny!" she clarified.

"Oh!" realized Fluttershy, her eyes widening. "I thought you meant...well, you know. "

"Ha, ha! Yeah, that could been **real **bad! Wouldn't wanna end up like Applejack and Rarity!"

"Why, what happened to them?"

"When I got up this morning, my good ol', trusty Pinkie Sense was going off like a fireworks display! It was most zaniest, craziest, outragiest...wait, is that even a word? Anyway, it was the **dooziest** doozy in the history of dooziest doozies **ever!**"

"Honestly?"

"More or less. Give or take a few centimeters."

Pinkie's rambling was on a rampage, but Fluttershy sipped her beverage, awaiting the inevitable conclusion that was right around the corner.

"I had no idea what to make of it then, but now I do! And much, much more! Just like the savory, sickly sweet taste of apple cider, it's a moment in time that'll **never** come again! I guess my one-shot, one in a million, once in a lifetime moment is a one-hit wonder! Until we were finishing up the last few cakes, that is! At that point, I sensed it a **second** time!"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm **seriously** serious! But I kept it on the down low so nopony would worry."

"That was nice of you, but how does all of that relate to our friends?"

"I'm glad you asked! To put it simply...Rainbow's been pestering Derpy **endlessly** for advice on how to get a date, Applejack's mispronunciation of a word caused Rarity to think that A.J. wanted to eat her **cat**, and Twilight and Spike got an incredible visit by their doubles from a **parallel universe!**"

Fluttershy stared at her pink pal blankly and blinked.

"I don't know **how** I could've missed it," she slowly said with doubt.

"And all in the course of **one** single day, too!" Pinkie added. "Just thinking about the whole shebang makes my face hurt!"

"It does?"

"Oh, yeah! It'd hurt you too if you're face went '**WPRIGHSKENGXJHZAW**' every time you considered all the insanity your buddies were involved in!"

It should be noted that the act of "**WPRIGHSKENGXJHZAW**-ing" prompts an individual to stretch, shake and twist their face into near-impossible proportions. (Extreme caution is prudent.) However, Pinkie Pie is an experienced pony in said matter and is quite capable of making it work to her satisfaction.

Five seconds passed and Fluttershy's closed mouth trembled until a brief series of giggles escaped her lips.

"Hee, hee! Pinkie, you're a riot! That's something I adore...you can make me laugh."

"Yuppers! Make no mistake, I'm just one **funny** gal!"

The two ponies shared a laugh, but it was interrupted by a recognizable rumble emanating from Fluttershy's stomach.

"A belching belly!" Pinkie announced. "Somepony's got a major craving for munchies!"

Fluttershy recalled the day's events up to the current moment and realized that she hadn't really eaten much.

"I...guess I do. Hmm...you know, I could **really** go for a sandwich. How about you? Feel like coming along?"

"Count me in!"

The duo got up from the table and headed for the door. Pinkie stopped and turned her head back towards Mr. Cake who was cleaning the counter with a rag.

"Hey, Mr. Boss!" she hollered. "We're heading out to grab some grub! Y'want us to bring you back anything?"

"Uh, **I'm** fine..." he answered, stealing a glance at his wife in the kitchen. "Honey, do you...?"

Mrs. Cake smiled and shook her head. Mr. Cake turned back to Pinkie, offering her a reassuring smile.

"We're golden."

"M'kay! Let's move, buddy!"

Fluttershy nodded and exited Sugarcube Corner with Pinkie casually (and contentedly) bouncing alongside her.

"I know a great deli that makes the best sandwiches. We should head th-"

"Just **don't** try to swipe one without paying for it, Fluttershy! IF that's your real name!" warned Pinkie.

"You know it is," the pegasus flatly repiled.

Everypony knew that Pinkie had a unique mindset and was known for jumping from random topic to random topic...but Fluttershy was starting to get annoyed at the continuous accusations of wrongdoing.

"That criminal mind of yours could spring into action at **any** given moment! And when it does...I'll be there to **pounce! **So watch yourself carefully, Flutters! No funny business or you'll find yourself in the **slammer!**"

"Are we really gonna go **there** again?" Fluttershy muttered to herself.

* * *

The trip to the deli took about five minutes, with the persistant gurgling from Fluttershy's tummy only worsening...but a delicious lettuce, hay and tomato sandwich would surely fix things. As she and Pinkie Pie got closer, they heard a noise which seemed to be at least three arguments from three seperate parties going on simultaneously.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" Fluttershy wondered.

"It's only a buncha crazies doing a smart thing to do...practice their crazy talk!" Pinkie said, as if it was something normal.

The "crazies" in question were a group all too recognizable to Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"I'm getting this feeling that it's a bit more than that."

"If you absolutely and positively **must **know...THIS is the doozy I was jabbering about earlier!"

Firstly, Derpy was walking in frantic circles trying to get away from Rainbow Dash, who was in the air following her. She held what looked like a small notepad in her hooves and a pencil was sticking out of her mouth.

"I just **asked** him out! That's all there is to it!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Just lemme ask ya **three** more questions!"

"Aw, c'mon! Enough's **enough! **I don't have all day!"

"Ok, just **two! **So when you ask a stallion out, do you say 'please' or 'thank you' before-"

"Rainbow Dash, I don't have time for this! At this rate, I'll miss my date with with Time Turner!"

Meanwhile, Applejack and Rarity seemed to be arguing, with the latter's mane/tail resembling soggy noodles. Such a sight suggested that Rarity had been working much harder than usual.

"Watcha **mean** ya ain't got no idea what bonono shakes are?! **Ev'rypony** knows a bonono shake when they see one!"

"For the twenty-seventh time, I must confess that I...do...**NOT!**"

"How could you not know anythin' about **bononos?**"

"That stallion at the counter didn't even know what you were gibbering about!"

"Well, any joint with no concept of opals **or** bononos don't rank very high in mah book!"

The final pair on the premises had been encountered a little over an hour ago, and their predicament was far from perfect. The young dragon Spike was present, attempting to calm an edgy Twilight Sparkle who was babbling incoherently. Her hair was in an even worse state of disarray than Rarity's.

"It'll be all right...right, Spike!? I...I just need to click my hooves three times and repeatedly tell myself that there are NOOOO parallel universes out there! None at all! Zilch! Nada! Zip! **JUST ONE! THIS ONE!**"

"Look, lemme buy you a cold drink. That should set you right..."

"Ha! That's what you think! But no! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, **no!** I know better! In another version of Equestria, Spike is doing **everything** possible to console and comfort **his** corresponding Twilight Sparkle before she does something **RASH!**"

"Wonder if there's a way I can catch up with those interdimensional travellers...'cause right now, **any** other universe except this one would do!"

Another awkward moment of silence passed through Fluttershy's being, prompting the "awkward blinking" routine.

"They're all acting...**loony!**" stammered an astonished Fluttershy.

"Sure are!" Pinkie agreed.

The pink, perky, pony's constant smiled widened. Maybe it was due to merely being in the company of mares that meant more than the world to her. Perhaps it was because they were acting as wild as she usually did. Or maybe Pinkie didn't need any reason to be happy.

And every now and then...that was the best justification of all for an upbeat attitude.

Spreading a good mood around was an added bonus.

"Still, they're all our friends...and I wouldn't have 'em **any** other way!" Pinkie said, approaching the others.

Fluttershy followed in her pal's footsteps...literally and emotionally. Smiling warmly, she concluded...

"Yeah...me neither."

**THE END**

* * *

Wow! My fourth "_My Little Pony_" fic is completed at last! This is **definitely** the one that was the most difficult to plan out! (Pinkie Pie is one complicated mare!)

On an important note, it should be mentioned that each of my MLP stories work as standalone installments, but in order to (roughly) get the full picture, it'd be advisable to read all four of them, as the plots for these fanfics are loosely connected. (And I mean LOOSELY, so don't expect any huge twist or big revelation.)

Regardless, they're all humor-based and were a lot of fun to write! So please, read them and enjoy yourself!

Another "_My Little_ _Pony_" fic is in the works, and hopefully I'll be able to post it soon! Thanks for reading and I'll catch ya later!


End file.
